A Sudden Change
by oXo- Fate -oXo
Summary: All the young wolfblood Maddy Smith has ever known is her life in Stoneybridge, her friendship with Tom, Shannon and Rhydian. But what will happen when Maddy's parents deliver some shocking news to the young wolfblood? Upon the news, Maddy takes off from home and her parents call upon Rhydian Morris to find her and bring her back.
1. The News Delivered, a Shock To Maddy

Maddy was headed home after a day at school, her pace quick as she ran through the woods towards her home. She was excited to get home, mainly because it meant she would be able to see Rhydian after she changed and finished supper. Even though she had just seen Rhydian at lessons, she couldn't get enough of the male wolfblood lately. It was as if some invisible force was tugging her towards him, and it just kept getting stronger and stronger the more time she spent with him. She had heard mam talk about a pull like that, the pull of mates mam had called it. She felt that way bout Rhydian, and she knew that she would always feel that way. The wind felt good as it flowed through her hair, the run was enough to send her adrenaline pumping.

As she neared her home her pace slowed to that of a simple walk, she hefted her pack over one shoulder and walked through the doors. "Mam, dad m'home!" Maddy called as she set her pack down on the stairwell. Emma poked her head out from the kitchen, "Cub go get changed than hurry back, your da and I have somethin' to tell you." She said as she started to hear the kettle go off behind her, Daniel was moving around and setting up cups on the table. "Listen to your mam love, hurry up now." He called out after his daughter. Emma looked at Daniel and sighed, "How d'you think she'll take it da?" she asked as she sat down at the table with her husband. "I don't know dear." Daniel said softly as he took his wife's hand.

Maddy nodded as she ran upstairs to get changed, wondering just what her parents could have to say to her. She hurried and changed, and headed downstairs after she tied her shoes. "Mam, da?" She called as she headed into the kitchen to see both her parents sitting at the table. Maddy shifted as she stood there staring at her parents, "What's wrong mam?" She asked in a slightly worried tone, her parents both looked like they had things to tell her that were important. Maddy shifted again, this time a bit more uncomfortably than before as she stared at her parents. "Mam…da what is it?" she asked in a slightly nervous tone. Emma looked over at Daniel before frowning softly, "Cub m'fraid we have a bit of news to tell ya." She said softly, hoping that Daniel would help her.

Daniel looked at Maddy and sighed, "Maddy love m'fraid we have to leave Stoneybridge." He said softly, taking hold of his wife's hand as he watched their cubs face for her reaction. Maddy stood there frozen, the veins on her hands darkening to black at the news her parents just gave her. "Leave home? Leave Rhydian and me mates? Are you daft?!" She shouted, as she took a few steps backwards out of the kitchen. The veins on her neck starting to darken as she stared at her parents in disbelief. "Cub calm down! Get back here." Emma stated as she stood from her chair, Dan standing behind her as well.

Emma had noticed the veins immediately and began to worry about her daughter transforming. "Madeline you must understand love, it's for the best." He said as he put his hand on Emma's shoulder, having taken notice of Maddy's state as well. Maddy shook her head, "I won't leave Rhydian!" she shouted as she turned and ran from the house not even bothering to grab her jacket. Emma and Daniel watched as their cub ran off, both worried about her and how she would deal with this. Emma reached up and took hold of Daniel's hand giving it a light squeeze. "Da…our cub…" She whispered as she stared at the door as it finally closed behind their fleeing daughter.

Daniel looked at Emma, shaking his head as he sighed. "Best call Rhydian love, maybe he can get her home." He said as he turned to get some tea from the kettle for both of them, Emma turned and grabbed the phone and dialed the Vaughn's number. "Hello is Rhydian there? Its Madeline's mother." She said to Mrs. Vaughn who had answered on the other end. After a few moments Rhydian came onto the phone, "Mrs. Smith? Is Maddy alright?" He asked, slowly Emma sighed as she answered the young wolfblood on the phone. "Madeline's run off after the news we gave her. M'fraid she's bit upset at us, can you go find her?" She asked before hearing the boy's hurried response of 'Mhm' than he hung up. Emma looked at Dan and hung up the phone, "Rhydian's gone to fetch her…"

Maddy was running through the forest, not looking where she was going or paying attention to anything around her really. The only thought going through her mind was that her parents had told her she had to leave Rhydian and her mates behind. She tripped over a branch in the dirt and went flying forward, as she collided with the dirt she howled in pain. The pain was from both the news and the feeling of the dirt against her face. She laid there and stared at the dirt and branches around her, the thought of leaving Rhydian behind was enough to make her mental right now. "I can't jus' leave Rhydian…not after everythin' we've gone through…" She whispered to herself, since nobody else was round at the moment.

Rhydian was busy running through the forest towards Maddy's house, after the call from Maddy's mom he was worried about what was said to make Maddy run off. He stopped and sniffed the air, trying to detect the familiar scent of the female wolfblood that he cared so deeply for. The pull had been felt lately between him and Maddy, and if she was hurting out here he needed to find her fast. He caught the scent and turned his head in that direction. "Mads…" Rhydian whispered as he took off running at full speed. He ducked and dodged branches and rocks, his main focus on getting to Maddy and making sure she was alright. Her scent was a mixture of the earth and the rain, a scent that he could live with forever if given the chance. Rhydian shook his head and pumped his legs faster, knowing that Maddy needed him.

Maddy slowly pushed herself off the ground and stood, she took off running again at full speed. The veins on her arms, hands and neck still darkening still. She shook her head and all the thoughts from it, running as fast as she could to that spot in the forest so deep that nobody would be able to hear her howl. As she neared the spot she slowed, panting heavily to catch her breath. She dropped to her knees and looked up to the sky, letting out a loud howl of both pain and fear. Rhydian's head snapped up at the sound of the howl, his eyes widening as he recognized the pain and fear within the howl. "Mads!" He shouted as he took off towards the howl, knowing that he would be there at her side in a matter of moments. As he ran into the clearing he saw her upon the ground, her veins darkened all over and he knew what he had to do.

"Mads…" Rhydian said as he dropped to his knees behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders softly. Maddy started as she both heard his voice and felt his arms, "Rhydian…" she whispered softly as she turned and threw herself against his chest. Rhydian held her close, as he moved to sit on the dirt drawing her into his lap. "Shh Mads, s'alright. I'm 'ere now." He said softly as he stroked her hair, holding her against his chest. Maddy shifted as she held onto him, sighing against his chest as she took in his earthy scent. "Rhydian it's horrible…mam and da said we have to leave Stoneybridge…" She whispered as she held onto his shirt, her shoulders shaking slightly from the small breeze. Rhydian tensed slightly at Maddy's words, his arms tightening around her.

Maddy felt the difference in his hold, her eyes becoming slightly worried as she looked up at him. "Rhydian…" She whispered as she lifted her head level with his, her arms tightening around his form. "Mads ya can't jus leave…" He whispered as he gazed into her eyes, a loving look placed in his own eyes. Maddy smiled softly as she felt that familiar pull at her heart, the one she always got when she was with Rhydian. "I love you Rhydian Morris." She whispered softly as she leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. Rhydian kissed back, holding her even closer on his lap than before. He pulled away from the kiss only to whisper against her lips, "Mads…if you leave, I'm goin' with you." Maddy's eyes widened as he said this, but soon she smiled brightly. "Really Rhydian?!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged him close. Rhydian chuckled as he hugged her back, nodding his head. "Aye Mads, really." He said holding her close on his lap.

Maddy giggled lightly as she nuzzled against Rhydian, her veins returning to normal as she relaxed against his form. Rhydian slowly pulled away from her and started to stand, pulling her up with him as he did so. The familiar tug of the heart that he always got with Maddy, the pull of mates as her parents had called it. He shifted and set her on her feet, tucking some hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead. "Let's go home Mads…" He whispered as he disentangled his arms from around her waist, firmly taking her hand into his own. Maddy beamed happily as she entwined her fingers with his, nodding her head. "Aye Rhydian…home." Rhydian began to walk back towards Maddy's, the female wolfblood that he cared so much for walking at his side.

Emma was busy in the kitchen preparing supper, while Daniel was on the phone making preparations for them to leave Stoneybridge. This had been their home, but things were just too close lately with all the talk of the beast on the moors going about. Emma looked towards Daniel and sighed, knowing that Maddy was mad. Stoneybridge was their home after all, it was all her cub knew. "Dear don't fret, Rhydian will bring her home." Daniel said as he walked into the kitchen to help with supper. Emma shook the thoughts from her head as she nodded, "You're right da, I need to let go." She whispered as she pulled the roast from the over and turned off the stove. Daniel took a giant whiff of the meal, smiling in content as the scents of the roast and potatoes filled his nose. "The cubs'll like it dear." He said with a smile as he began to set the table.

Rhydian gave Maddy's hand a squeeze as they walked, taking in the scents around them. Soon it seemed they would leave Stoneybridge, and of course he would go with Maddy how could he not. "Mads…y'think your mam and da will mind if I come?" He asked as he let go of her hand to place his arm around her shoulders. Maddy nodded as she wrapped an arm around his waist and moved closer to him, "I don' think they'll mind at all Rhydian." She said happily, as she looked at their surroundings. The house was coming into view, and the scents of supper was filling her nose. Rhydian moved closer and pressed his lips to her forehead, taking in her scent as he did so. "Mads…I love ya." He said against her hair, giving her shoulders an affectionate squeeze as he spotted the house. Maddy blushed lightly as she gave him a squeeze as well, "I love ya too Rhydian." She said as they neared her house, both of them arm in arm.

Rhydian flashed her that same cheeky smile as he opened the door to Maddy's house, smiling as he called out. "Mrs. Smith? We're home." Emma rushed from the kitchen and stood at the doorway, Daniel right behind her. Maddy tensed slightly as her arm tightened around Rhydian's waist. "Mam, da…Rhydian wants to come with us…" She explained as she looked at her parents. Emma looked up at Daniel, who nodded to her and looked at the two cubs. "S'pose that was bound to happen. Well Rhydian, we leave in a day." Daniel said as he went back to supper with Emma. "Come eat cubs." Emma said lightly as she finished serving the meal on the table. Maddy smiled as she walked to her spot at the table, Rhydian sitting next to her and flashing his usual cheeky smile. "I'll be ready in a day, Mr. Smith." He nodded as he took Maddy's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Emma and Daniel smiled at the two cubs, as they took their seats to eat supper with them. Maddy and Rhydian both began to eat, holding hands as they did so. "Mam, da thanks for letting Rhydian come with us…" She whispered as she looked at her parents, than at Rhydian. Emma and Daniel smiled and gave a nod, "Cub we're happy too, now finish up than Rhydian better head on home." Emma said as she went back to supper, as did Daniel. Rhydian flashed Maddy his usual cheeky smile as he finished eating his supper. After they finished their meal Rhydian and Maddy stood and walked towards the front door, "Mads I'll be 'ere tomorrow mornin'." He said as he kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Maddy smiled as she kissed his cheek, returning the hug. "Aye Rhydian, tomorrow mornin' love." She whispered, blushing lightly at the wording she used to describe the male wolfblood she cared for. Rhydian blushed and nodded before turning and taking off running towards the Vaughn's home.

Maddy shut the door and went into the kitchen, "Mam, da m'goin' to bed. Rhydian'll be 'ere in the mornin'." She said with a smile as she hugged her parents than ran upstairs to head to bed. Emma and Daniel smiled as they watched their cub take off upstairs. "Da, she seems alright with all this." She said as she cleaned the plates from supper, looking towards her husband. "Aye dear, that she does. Rhydian'll take care of her in the new town, I'm sure of that." Daniel said as he helped his wife clean the table and plates. Once the two adult wolfbloods finished cleaning the mess, they headed off to bed themselves. Tomorrow would prove most interesting with all the packing the wolfbloods would have to do, especially if they were to leave in a day.


	2. Starting Fresh, a New Town

Maddy rolled over in her bed as her alarm started blaring into her room, sunlight pouring through the cracks in her curtains. She reached over and slammed her fist onto the block, causing it to stop blaring noise. She sat up and looked at the time, Rhydian would arrive soon. She could hear her mam and dad downstairs packing already, which meant that they would most likely be done by evenin'. Maddy got up and gathered an outfit for the day, a long sleeve red top with khaki pants and her brown fuzzy boots. She went to the bath to shower and get dressed, excitement overwhelming her which was causing the veins on her hands to darken. She shook her hands as she set her clothing down and started the shower, no use in wolfing out when there was work to be done. Emma perked her head up at the sound of the shower, "Cub's awake da, which means Rhydian'll be 'ere soon." She said with a small smile, Daniel nodding as he finished putting a few things into the boxes on the floor. "Aye dear, seems that way."

Rhydian had his satchel packed, and was headed to Maddy's through the route in the forest. He hadn't said anything to the Vaughn's, and hoped that it wouldn't have any repercussions on the Smith family. Though if nobody knew that they left together, than it wouldn't raise suspicion at all. Rhydian thought about last night and everything that had happened, and the thought of going away with Maddy made him happy. As he continued through the forest he could smell Maddy, he was close to her house and would be there soon. Daniel was finished with the boxes on the ground, and had moved onto the kitchen to pack a few things from there. "The truck'll be 'ere in an hour to start loading." He said as he looked towards Emma, who was packing up the rest of the living room. Maddy was done in the shower and dressed and hopping down the stairs two at a time. "Mam, da! Is Rhydian 'ere yet?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Emma shook her head as she smiled at her daughter, "Not yet cub, probably soon." She replied as she sealed a few more boxes. Mostly all of the living room was packed, as well as the things they had in the den, and one of the bedrooms. Maddy pulled out some bread and jam, fixing herself some toast as she nodded. "How much more needs to be packed?" She asked to her dad who was packing most of the dishes into a box and labeling it fragile. "Your room, and the rest of the kitchen. And whatever else we can think of love." Daniel said as he continued to pack, glad that his daughter had calmed down about the move. A knock came to the door as Rhydian arrived at the house, a smile on his face. "That'll be Rhydian Mads." Emma said softly, smiling as her daughter ran for the door and threw it open. Rhydian flashed his usual cheeky smile as Maddy threw open the door, he pulled her into his arms. "Mads." He said as he kissed her forehead. Maddy beamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Rhydian!" She exclaimed as they walked into the house to finish packing.

Daniel and Emma came out and nodded, "Everythin' set Rhydian?" They asked as they looked at the two cubs holding one another closer. "Aye Mr. Smith, I've set it up so that it looks like I've run away again. The Vaughn's and social services will think that, and nobody will suspect that we left together." Rhydian said as he set Maddy and his satchel down. "Not like I had that much stuff anyways…" Daniel nodded as he set some boxes down with the others. "We'll make sure you've clothes and stuff for school Rhydian." Emma gave a nod as well, "Aye can't have our cubs looking tattered." She joked as she watched the two young ones go upstairs to pack Maddy's room up. Maddy rolled her eyes as she walked into her room, there were already boxes laying around for her to pack her things. Rhydian started to pull the boxes over as he looked at Maddy's room. "Well how much do you really have to pack Mads?" He joked as he looked at all her stuff. Maddy shrugged as she started pulling her clothes from her drawers and closets. "Enough to get by, Rhydian." She teased as she kissed his cheek.

Rhydian rolled his eyes and flashed her his usual cheeky smile, as he put a few of her pictures and other collectables into a box with newspaper. Maddy quickly packed her clothes and shoes into a few of the boxes, she sealed them and looked over at Rhydian. "We should take these down to the living room." She said as she lifted up the two boxes she had packed and sealed. Rhydian nodded as he sealed another box and lifted the two of them into his arms, "Lead the way Mads." He said with a smirk as she walked out and downstairs to drop off the boxes. The house was slowly looking less inhabited with each box that was packed. "Mam, da we've a few boxes from me room." Maddy called as she set the boxes down with the others, followed by Rhydian doing the same. Emma looked at the cubs, smiling at them. "Movers will be 'ere soon cubs, finish packin' Mads." She said softly as Daniel finished moving boxes from the kitchen. Maddy and Rhydian nodded before running back to her room to finish packing it up into boxes.

A few hours passed and the moving truck had arrived, Maddy and Rhydian were carrying boxes out to the truck, laughing as they walked and packed the truck. The movers were putting the beds and pretty much everything else into the truck. Emma and Daniel were finishing up the small packing, and headed outside to see how things were going. "Cubs is the truck almost packed up?" Emma said as she smiled, wrapping an arm around Daniel's waist. Maddy and Rhydian nodded as they held each other close, "Yes mam, almost finished!" Maddy said with a big grin as she and Rhydian walked inside the house. "We'll be leaving as soon as the truck leaves." Daniel said as he and Emma walked inside as well. There were only four bags sitting on the ground next to the door. The movers were finally finished putting everything from the Smith's house into the truck, and were leaving. "Cubs, it's time to go…are you ready to start over? Rhydian how do you want to do this? What did you leave for the Vaughn's?" Emma asked as she and Daniel picked up their bags off the ground. Maddy picked hers up as well and watched Rhydian as he picked up his.

"Well I left a note saying that I wanted to go find me mum. I left once before to find her, so I think they'll believe it." Rhydian said as he kissed Maddy's cheek, looking at her parents. Emma and Daniel gave a nod as the four of them walked out to the jeep. "Cub we'll meet up with Rhydian outside the limits of town, sound good?" Emma said to Maddy as she got into the jeep with Daniel. Maddy put her bag down in the jeep, and turned to Rhydian. "I love you Rhydian Morris…" Maddy said as she leaned up and kissed him square on the lips. Rhydian wrapped his arms around Maddy's waist, pulling her in close as he kissed her back. "And I love you Maddy Smith. I'll see you soon…promise." He said as he pulled away and adjusted his satchel over his shoulder. Maddy got into the jeep and Rhydian closed the door, waving as the Smith's began to drive off in the jeep after the moving truck. Rhydian watched them go than took off running into the forest, headed to the meeting spot he had arranged with the Smith's.

As the Smith's drove along the dirt road, Maddy watched everything pass by. "Mam, da…you think Shan and Tom will be mad at us for leavin'?" She asked as she stared out the back window of the jeep, her parents looking out the front window as they drove along. "I don't think so cub, you can call them when we get to the new house though." Emma said as she looked back at Maddy with a smile, Daniel looked in the rearview mirror. "Aye cub, you can have them come visit." He assured Maddy as they drove out of Stoneybridge and towards the small meeting place they arranged earlier. Maddy felt her heart rate quicken as they neared the spot, feeling Rhydian was close. She waited for the jeep to pull to a stop, before she threw open the back door and jumped out to look for Rhydian. He soon appeared on the edge of the tree line, a smile on his face as he ran to Maddy and pulled her into his arms. "Mads!" He exclaimed, holding her close. "Rhydian!" Maddy said with equal happiness, as she kissed his cheek. The two walked to the jeep and climbed in the back, closing the door. "All set than?" Daniel asked as he began to drive off with them all in the jeep.

Daniel pulled off the main roads and into the parking lot of a small diner about an hour after they had picked up Rhydian. "Alright, time to eat." He said as he and Emma got out of the jeep, Rhydian hopped out and helped Maddy out as they looked around. "Food sounds good." Rhydian said as he followed the others inside the diner. Once they had all been sat down at a table and ordered their food, they began to talk amongst themselves. "Mads what do you think school will be like?" Rhydian asked as he played with her hand, tracing small circles along the back of it with his finger. Maddy smiled as she watched him, "I'm not sure, but it'll be different." Emma looked at the cubs than at Daniel, "At least they have each other Dan." Daniel nodded to this and kissed Emma's cheek as their food was brought out. Everyone began to eat in silence, knowing that they couldn't wait to see their new home. "Three more hours and we'll be there." Daniel said as he placed money on the table to pay for their meal. Emma stood and put her jacket on, as Daniel did the same. Rhydian jumped up and lifted Maddy out of her chair and into his arms with a smile. "Let's get going!" Rhydian said cheerfully as he carried Maddy out and placed her in the back of the jeep. Maddy shook her head as she curled against him, "Mam da, hurry up!" Maddy called, as her parents got in and the jeep started moving once again.

The woods all looked the same to them as they drove the remaining three hours outside of Stoneybridge to their new home, the cubs didn't know where they were going but it wasn't Devon. It was a small town just outside of Devon, and when they pulled up to the house it was a cute little two story with shutters and a yard. There was also a den for them on full moon nights, as Daniel pulled the jeep to a stop and everyone got out they all smiled. "So this is home da?" Maddy asked as she and Rhydian looked up at the house, holding each other close. Daniel had an arm around Emma's shoulders as he nodded, "Aye this is home pet." The moving truck was just pulling up as the four walked inside to inspect the house. "Rhydian's room will be across from yours Mads, and our room is on the first floor." Emma said, knowing that she needed to give them both their space which is why the two cubs had the upstairs floor to themselves. Maddy and Rhydian ran upstairs and both went into their rooms, smiling as they looked across at each other. "Where's the school mam?" Maddy called down as the movers began to put their stuff into the house from the truck. Emma looked towards the stairs as Rhydian and Maddy came into view. "It's about three miles from here pet, you two can run each morning together." Daniel looked at the two of them.

"We better go get your uniforms and get you two registered." Daniel said as he nodded to the jeep. "I'll finish unpacking once the movers are gone." Emma said as she waved to the two cubs who had ran out to the jeep. Daniel got in and drove to the school, "So you two remember that you're not related, obviously due to the dating bit. But Rhydian is staying with us, because he's your boyfriend who has no family out here." He stated as he looked at Rhydian and Maddy, who both nodded their heads in agreement to the story Daniel would give the school. "Got it da, understood!" Maddy said as she held tightly to Rhydian's hand in the back of the jeep. As Daniel pulled up to the school both the cubs looked at it. Daniel parked the jeep and got out, Rhydian jumped out and helped Maddy out. Soon the three of them were walking to the Head Teacher's office. "I'm Daniel Smith to see the Head Teacher please." Daniel said to the lady at the desk, Maddy and Rhydian looked around and smiled as they held each other's hand tightly. Soon the three of them were lead to the office and they sat down in the chairs around the desk. The Head Teacher walked in and greeted them, "Mr. Smith hello, pleasure to meet you. This must be Rhydian Morris and your daughter Madeline Smith?" She indicated both Rhydian and Maddy with a wave of her hand.

Maddy and Rhydian both gave a nod of their heads, "Hell miss." They said in unison, which caused them both to smile as they looked at each other. The Head Teacher smiled as well, "Well you'll both be starting tomorrow, you'll have pretty much all the same schedule. Maths, English, PE, but I've taken you out of Sciences for now." She said as she handed Daniel the two packets for the cubs. "Can't have you two around flames, now can we." She said as her eyes flashed yellow, alerting the two cubs that they weren't alone in this new school. Maddy gasped as she looked at the Head, "You're one of us…" She exclaimed, only now catching the scent of the adult Wolfblood in the room. "Aye, we are all over the place. That's why you two are at school here." She pulled out the uniforms for Maddy and Rhydian, handing them to each cub. "Don't disappoint us now you two. I may be like you, but the students are human just like at your last school." Maddy and Rhydian nodded as they looked at their uniforms, black trousers and a dark blue button down shirt with a black tie for Rhydian. For Maddy it was a black skirt with a dark blue button down and black tie. "We'll do our best miss." They said as they stood up along with Daniel. "We'll see you two bright and early than, don't be late." The Head Teacher said as the three walked out of the office.

Daniel got into the jeep and started it up, Rhydian and Maddy climbed into the back and sat down. "So tomorrow cubs, don't be late and don't get into any fights." He said as he looked back at Rhydian as he drove towards their new home. Rhydian flashed that cheeky grin and nodded, "Alright, I'll be good. As long as Mads is by me side I promise." Maddy smiled and kissed his cheek as she leaned against him in the jeep. Daniel pulled up to the house, and they saw that the moving truck was already gone. "Do you think mam finished unpacking da?" Maddy asked as they all hopped out and sniffed the air. "Hogs roast…" Rhydian and Maddy said in unison as they ran inside with their uniforms. "Mam! We're home!" Maddy called as she and Rhydian ran upstairs to put their uniforms down in their rooms. Daniel entered the kitchen and kissed Emma's head. "Well their ready for school, we'll send 'em to bed after supper." Emma nodded as she finished placing the food onto the table. Rhydian and Maddy came downstairs and sat down, smiling widely at the hogs roast. "Eat up, than off to bed with ya both." Emma said, as her and Daniel sat down. The four of them began to eat, Emma had pretty much unpacked most of the stuff and placed the cubs things in their room for them. Once supper was finished and Maddy and Rhydian had cleaned the dishes they headed upstairs. "G'night mam, da!" Maddy called as she looked at Rhydian. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" Rhydian said as he leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Maddy's lips. "G'night Mads." He said as he walked to his room, "G'night Rhydian." Maddy said as she walked into her room.


End file.
